In Sickness And In Health
by leara the demon brat
Summary: Sesshomaru seeks out Kagome because she is the only human he trusts with the health of his ward. What will happen when Kagome falls prey to the same illness? What caused them to become ill? What will become of the Shikon Jewel? rated M for later chapters
1. Memories

This is to become my second Sesshomaru/Kagome Fic. The idea came to me recently in a dream.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. I am mearly addicted to the anime.

Chapter 1

Kagome lay there staring at the sky thinking about the past 4 years of her life. Her life had become a fun, crazy, and highly dangerous mess since her 15th birthday when she was dragged into the well at her family's shrine. The shrine brought her back 500 years to guard a jewel born within her body. Looking over at the tree where her half Inu demon friend sat with his arms around his dead lover. A sigh slipped from her lips as she watched her former crush Inuyasha nuzzle sleepily into Kikyo's neck. She couldn't remember what make her agree to let Kikyo join them. Was it the way Inuyasha's mood picked up? Or was it the fact she had finally given up loving him?

:.: Flashback :.:

"Inuyasha, we need to take a break." Kagome was tired, not to mention hungry. She looked around and nodded seeing his strongest weakness, next to ramen, Kikyo's soul collectors. "If you let us break you can go see Kikyo, I know she's been following us." Inuyasha nodded and ran off.

"Lady Kagome, are you feeling ill?" Miroku stepped towards her lifting a hand to her forehead. "You've openly let him go to her. Though I am thankful for the break I know how you feel-"

"No," Kagome pulls away smiling. "I have never felt better." She looked around at the confused faces of her Fedual family. "I gave up loving him. It was just a childish crush."

"I see, perhaps now Lady Kagome you will bare my child?" Miroku took Kagome's hands in his, his eyes full of hope.

"YOU PERVERT MONK!" Sango dropped her bone boomerang on his head knocking him out. Neither of the girls had seen Inuyasha walk back hand in hand with Kikyo.

"Kagome, may I have a word with you?" Kikyo stepped away from Inuyasha while addressing her reincarnation. "I give you my word no harm will come to you." Kagome nodded and the two walked away. "I am sorry for trying to kill-" Kagome lifted her hand to silence the woman.

"You don't need to apologize, in your position I would've done the same thing." Kagome sat in the shade of a tree wiping the midsummer sweat from her forehead.

"Kagome, you are the most forgiving woman I have ever met. Thank you."

"Kikyo, what is it you really wanted to talk about?" Kagome looked at the clay priestess smirking. "I know there is something on your mind."

"I wish to join your group." She sighs placing her hands in her lap. "I've discovered flaws in my thinking, instead of fighting with you we should work together."

"I agree, that is a good idea." Kagome touches Kikyo's hand softly. "And I want you to know I gave up my crush on Inuyasha."

Kikyo smiled and the two stood up moving back to camp just in time to see Sango pin Miroku to a tree kissing him. Their passionate moment ruined by a hungry Inuyasha complaining about wanting Ramen.

:.: End Flashback :.:

Either way, the guy was happy so she couldn't complain. She looked over at the demon slayer Sango and Miroku who even in sleep was smiling. They were curled up together, she began to feel like a fifth wheel in their small group. Unable to sleep she slipped out of her sleeping bag, careful not to wake her adopted Kitsune Shippo. She had given up wearing her school uniform due to the cold weather coming. She had adopted a look similar to Kikyo however the bottoms were a dark blue. Walking down to the river she was glad no one had followed her. The full moon high above her made it easy to see. Sitting by the crystal clear water she hummed softly to herself a lulliby her mother used to sing. She had long forgotten the words but the tune was fresh in her mind as if her mother was there with her.

:.:.:.:

A silent killer moved swiftly through the woods. His silver hair flooding out behind him as he moved gracefully towards his bastard half brother's camp. He stopped looking around, his target was no where in sight. looking up to his half brother he shook his head walking slowly to Kagome's sleeping bag then followed her scent of lavander and vanilla to the river. He hid his aura listening to her humming. He found himself lost in the moment. Remembering his urgent mission he stepped from the shadows of a tree Clearing his throat. "Miko, this Sesshomaru requires your aid."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I know this chapter is short and I am sorry. Review please, no flames please!

Leara


	2. Authors Note

I'm sooooooo sorry for leaving this story for so long! I swear I didn't mean to! I will be adding new chapters as soon as I finish them.

To those of you who still want to read my work thank you for staying loyal even though I was gone so long

Leara


End file.
